


Twist

by J_Zilla94



Series: Welcome to my Apocalypse [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Aliens, Deathclaws, F/M, Fallout 3 Main Quest, Fallout Creatures, Fallout Factions, Ghouls, Some Side Quests, Supernatural - Freeform, Yao Guai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: Jerome wasn't like the other vault dwellers of 101. He felt...different. Hopefully, the Capital Wasteland won't mind having him as a new resident.
Relationships: Clover/Male Lone Wanderer
Series: Welcome to my Apocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fallout 3.
> 
> Just like Kevin, this is another old story from FFN. Unlike Kevin, though, this is part of a series.

Sometimes when he's lying in bed he would wonder what the sun would look like. Would it have a smiley face like the pictures drawn on the wall? Would it be a bright yellow or orange like said pictures? Or would it be a dull coloring with a frowning face? Maybe it's not frowning; maybe it just has a pissed look.

"A rather interesting observation, son," his father would probably say to him if he told him. But then he will also tell him not to "ponder" on it or ask anyone in the vault about it. Damn Overseer. But he can't help himself; there are old textbooks lying about on the world outside the vault. Even the terminals have quite a few info. But of course, any info on the outside world is to be obtained by the Overseer. Again, damn Overseer. When he's not thinking about the outside, he's thinking on how to reassign the old goat.

He loves living in the vault, though. He just…wants more. But what 'more'? He doesn't even know what he wants or expects. The outside is probably radioactive, anyway. Even with that said, he feels caged inside. He wants to explore, meet new people. He's tired of seeing old faces, and the only new faces he'll see would be the future generation. He doesn't want to have kids. Eventually, yes, but not in here; not in the vault. Never the vault.

His anxiety keeps getting worse. He doesn't know why, and neither does his father. The Overseer allows him to take mentats, but even those are starting to fail. Something obviously wants out, and he first thought it was him wanting to leave, wanting 'more'.

It wouldn't be until he does leave the vault that he knows why.


	2. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James really needs to communicate with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fallout 3.

Jerome decided to test his luck today. "Hey, Stanley? Do you know what the sun looks like?" Stanley, startled, stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jerome. "Um, no clue. But, you know? It might be too, say, _bright_ to see the sun, maybe?" Stanley scratched his head. "I reckon there wouldn't _be_ a sun, though. I mean, the surface is all blown up, right? No?"

Jerome frowned. "Never thought 'bout that." He went back to tinkering his Pip-boy. "Is something wrong with it?" Stanley asked, getting up and walked towards Jerome. "Your Pip-boy, I mean." "I've been getting weird signals from it, to be honest. See? There are different radio stations displayed," Jerome said, showing Stanley his Pip-boy.

Stanley's eyes widen at the number of stations on the Pip-boy. "Gosh. Pirate radio, maybe? Better not show it to the Overseer. He might want to trash the poor thing, or even lecture us." That would be bad for everyone; if Jerome's Pip-boy is "infected", then so will other Pip-boys.

"Then we won't say anything. I'll just listen to the radio in my room then," Jerome said, changing the Pip-boy to his personal status instead. Stanley nodded as he went back to work. Jerome breathes a sigh of relief, though. If there was anyone in the vault he could trust, it would always be Stanley.

-

Someone was nudging him awake. Jerome mumbled and turned over. "Wake up, Jerome!" the person yelled close to his ear, shaking him roughly. His eyes popped open, quickly sitting up to look at the person.

"Amata?! What the he—"

"No time! You have to move, now!"

"Wha—"

Amata pulled him from his bed. "You gotta go! Hurry!" She went to his dresser and pulled out his jumpsuit before throwing it to him. He quickly changed, still confused with what was happening as Amata constantly looked over her shoulder and out the door.

"What the hell is wrong, Ama— Is that a gun?" he asked before Amata shoved the 10mm pistol in his hand. "I took it from my dad's office. You may need it. Now hurry and go before they come for you!" Amata yelled, walking towards the door. Jerome grabbed her arm, halting her leave.

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Amata?"

Amata sighed. "It's your dad, Jerome. He…He left the Vault."

-

Jonas was dead. He was sure Stanley was dead from his wounds and harbored breathing. He managed to save Butch's mom, but she was too drunk to notice. Officer Gomez and Andy were safe, not attacking him like the other officers.

Too many thoughts were going through Jerome's head as the Vault's door opens. He's nervous; he'll finally be getting answers to his questions about the outside world, but he didn't expect nor wanted the outcome to be like this. He gulped, clutching his fists at his sides. He jumped when Amata popped out of nowhere.

"Jerome! You did it! You opened the door!"

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"Guess I won't state the obvious and ask if you're alright then. I hope you find your dad, Jerome."

Jerome blinked. "…You're not coming?" Amata shook her head. "My home is here, Jerome. Despite what's happening now, the Vault will always be where I belong," she explained. He frowned, not really understanding why she wanted to stay. He had no time, however, to convince her otherwise as the door behind them opened.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

Cursing, he made a run for the tunnel. As soon as he reached the exit, he looked back to see the Vault's door closed. He refused to cry as he opened the gate door and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


	3. Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome gets some answers that lead to more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fallout 3.

The sun was indeed bright. Jerome had to blink a couple of times to regain his vision. Once he had it back, he stared in astonishment at the land before him. Almost everything was in rubble, as far as he could see. To his far left was a crumbled-up town. Far ahead from him was what looked like a fortress from some old textbook he used to read. He decided to head for the fortress.

He didn't take the road. Instead, he just walked across the field, getting to the fortress quicker. When he got there, he was greeted by a securitron. "Hello. Welcome to Megaton," the securitron said in a monotone voice. Before he could greet it back, the gates to Megaton opened. Jerome winced at the loud screech the gates made, reminding him of the Vault's door.

"Welcome to Megaton, friend!" Jerome jumped at the sudden booming voice and looked up. "Just don't cause any trouble!" the man finished before scanning the horizon. "Uh, okay! Thanks!" Jerome called back before walking up to the inner gates. He was amazed by literally everything inside. Though, he did see a few flaws with the pipes.

"Well, will you look at that. Never seen anyone with that jumpsuit in a _long_ time."

A man went up to Jerome. From the way the man held himself, Jerome assumed that he was in charge of the area. "Name's Lucas Simms. I'm the sheriff here," the man introduced himself. "May I ask who _you_ are?"

"Um, Jerome. I-I'm Jerome."

"Nice to meet you, Jerome," Lucas greeted, shaking hands with Jerome. "Now, what brings you to Megaton?"

"Well, I'm looking for my father. He's probably wearing the same 101 jumpsuit like me. Have you seen him?"

Lucas thought about it. "Can't say I have, unfortunately." Jerome frowned at that. "Sorry, kid. Though, if you want some answers about his whereabouts, Moriarty is your guy."

"And where's he?"

Lucas pointed to a building in the upper part of town. "You see that building up there? That's Moriarty's Saloon. He runs the place."

"I see it. Thank you, sheriff."

"No problem. But be careful. Moriarty isn't known for being _kind_. He may ask for a price for his… _services_."

Jerome gulped at that. He didn't have anything on him, currency wise. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Thanks again, sheriff."

-

So, it turned out that the currency in the Wastes were bottle caps. Fortunately, he had enough from over the years collecting them. And Amata called him a weirdo for doing so.

"Well, thank you for your charity. What do you want to know, kid?"

"Have you seen my father?"

"Aye, I have. Was going to Galaxy News to see Three Dog. Don't know why since that place is crawling with muties, being in the middle of D.C. and all."

Jerome gulped. What was his father doing out here? Suddenly, Moriarty chuckled. Before he could ask, the Irish man asked, "He hasn't told you, huh?" Jerome gave him a confused look, making the other man laugh.

"You were never born in that Vault, lad. You were born in the Wastes! Welcome home, sonny!"

-

Jerome decided to stay the night at the saloon. Of course, he had to get some caps from a woman living in Springvale to pay rent-free. Another woman named Nova said she'll give him a discount if he roomed with her. It was a strange request, but the rent was cheap.

He would have explored the town some more, but dusk was already on him when he went outside. He was amazed by the sudden change in lighting. In the Vault, his father would just turn off the lights so that they could sleep.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jerome jumped.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Lucas teased, chuckling. Jerome felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Well, I hope you're settling fine. Any luck getting answers from Moriarty?" Lucas asked. "Um, yeah. He said Dad went to Galaxy News," Jerome answered. Lucas frowned. "That's in the middle of D.C. Why would he go there?" he asked. Jerome shrugged.

"He doesn't know why, either."

Lucas raised a brow. "…What else did he tell you?"

Jerome sighed. "Apparently, my whole life was a lie. I wasn't born in Vault 101. I was born out there. I guess that explains what happened to my mother."

"I'm sure your father had his reasons."

"Whatever reasons he had, it was for nothing. I was practically kicked out of the Vault."

"Sometimes parents do things their children may never understand until they become parents themselves. I'm a father myself, you know."

Jerome sighed. "Yeah. I just wished he wasn't so secretive. I mean, sure he was there for me. But Stanley was there for me more. Every time I ask Dad a question, he would turn it around or ignore it altogether. With Stanley, he'll give me the best answer he could come up with honestly. I couldn't trust my dad with anything. Now I don't think I could trust him at all."

Lucas gave Jerome a sad look. In a way he understood, not having much of a relationship with his own father. But, for some reason, he felt like there was more to this kid's father leaving than what they know. He was going to talk some more with the kid when he noticed him clutching his chest. "You okay, kid?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just have to take some mentats."

"Mentats? Why mentats?"

"So far they've been helping me. It was the only thing the Overseer allowed me to take."

After giving him some mentats, Lucas told Jerome to rest so that they could continue talking in the morning. Going back inside the saloon, Jerome couldn't help but feel a set of eyes on him. Shuddering, he ignored it and went up to his room. Nova was already waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had edited some scenes so not everything is word-for-word from my journal. I just have to remember that when writing the new chapter. Anyways, I posted this chapter to FFN as well since I don't want to delete it from there. Though, this one may have more than the one on FFN. In later chapters, of course.
> 
> Enjoy.


	4. Defuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome does too much within one day. He gets rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Fallout 3.

"Slept well?" Gob asked in a whisper. "Y-Yeah. Though, I was not expecting… _that_ ," Jerome admitted. Of course, he wasn't a stranger to sex. He just didn't expect to _pay_ for it. Though, Nova was a lot better lay than Christine.

"You didn't know she's one of Moriarty's service girls? Well, she's the _only_ one. Still, though."

Jerome shook his head. He guessed that _this_ must've been what that lady in Springvale was talking about when she mentioned "services." Poor gal.

"Wow. You know, I have enough caps myself. However, she has, uh, _standards_."

"Sorry, Gob."

Gob shrugged. "It's alright. I got to know her over the years, so it's all good."

Except still being treated like a slave. But Jerome didn't want to mention it, even though Gob told him that it was okay; he wasn't bothered by it. He just didn't want to add more salt to the ghoul's wounds. Of course, Jerome took noticed that no one in Megaton stood up to help Gob. The ghoul was just thankful that the townsfolk aren't making it _worse_.

"No one treats ghouls as humans," he had told him yesterday. "We're like a whole other species compare to you smoothskins."

"Still here, lad? Thought you be out searching for ye's father."

_Like you care_ , Jerome thought, taking a sip of his water bottle. "…I'm at a loss, actually. All I have is this 10-millimeter pistol and a bat. Hell, I doubt even my vault suit can keep me safe out there."

Moriarty chuckled. "Well, seems like ya have to see Moria Brown, sonny. She may have something for ya. For a price, of course."

-

Moria Brown was, no, _is_ weird. But a book on survival is a pretty good idea. "Requires a bit of fieldwork, but you could sure use the experience, I bet! This way _both_ of us can get things done!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, okay. What do I have to do?"

"Hm? Well, judging from your jumpsuit, you used to live in a vault! We'll use that as a prologue to compare Vault life verses Wasteland life. Oh! Better idea! We'll use it as a base of _your_ life. Readers will certainly be entertained to know that even a vault dweller can live out in the Wastes with lack of resources!"

Answering a few questions, Jerome got an armored suit as a reward. "Thirteen?" he asked, confused. Moira then told him the story of another vault dweller in California who left his vault in search of a water chip. "I'm still waiting for his book," she said before explaining _her_ book.

First, Jerome has to find food, water, and medicine. The Super Duper Market has all of that, or should have all of it. Either way, the place was located not too far from Megaton. Second, he has to disarm and bring in a landmine. Any landmine would do, but Moria only knows of the ghost town called Minefield. "There's a whole bunch there. Oh! If you really want to test your agility, track through the field to get to the center. You may need to do that one day, you'll never know! It'll be fun!" Third, Jerome has to contact radiation. Bonus if he contacts six hundred rad points!

"You don't have to do them in order. Just pick one that suits you and bring back the results."

"I guess I'll do the supply one. Sounds easy."

"Splendid! Now, I got some guns and ammo. Plus some armor. Of course, they cost caps, so choose wisely."

He only had enough for 10mm rounds. At least Gob gave him a discount at the saloon so he's good on stimpacks. Plus, Moria _did_ give him an armored jumpsuit.

Walking out of Craterside's Supply, Jerome bumped into someone. Might as well have been a wall from how hard the person was. "Ow. Uh, sorry, man. Didn't see you there," he apologized. The man didn't say anything, just stared at Jerome with his arms crossed.

"Um, okay. I'll just, uh, be on my way," Jerome said before power walking away. Once he made it to Moriarty's, he asked Nova if he could use one of the rooms to change. After being granted permission, Jerome ran up and quickly changed.

"Someone's in a hurry," Nova teased, entering the room. Jerome explained to her about the man he bumped into. "Jericho? Yeah, he's a tough one. An ex-raider and all. Don't let him scare you, though. He's a nice guy once you get to know him." Jerome calmed down after that.

Gob quietly called out to him when he walked back down. Jerome walked over to the ghoul. "Not to trouble you or anything, but that smoothskin over there has been eyeing you since you got here."

"The one in the suit?"

"Yeah. At first I thought he was staring 'cause you were new. But he hasn't stopped."

"I see. Thanks, Gob. I'll go see what he wants."

-

He wanted to blow up Megaton. The man _wanted_ to blow up _Megaton_. Jerome refused before going to get Lucas. The town almost lost their sheriff.

"Phew! Thanks, kid."

"No problem. If only he had gone quietly, I wouldn't have shot him."

Lucas sighed. "You can only do so much out here, honestly. It's either you or them. You'll get used to it, unfortunately."

The Wasteland was a terrible place, making Jerome question his father's sanity. Hell, his daydreams of leaving the Vault felt like shit now. "Cheer up, kid. Not all is bad," Lucas stated, noticing Jerome's damp mood. "Besides, you have one thing that the people here gave up a long time ago."

"What's that?"

"Hope. It may not be noticeable now, but you have a goal. A goal you wish to obtain."

_Hope, huh?_ Jerome thought as he helped Lucas carry out the body of Mr. Burke. Once at the entrance, Lucas decided to state his concern over the bomb. "Why doesn't anyone just defuse it?" Jerome asked. Lucas sighed and replied, "No one here knows how. Mechanics aren't the same as a demolition expert. Plus, we don't get many visitors around here. If we do, it's usually caravans. And they don't enter the town for some reason."

Jerome thought about it. Back in the Vault, there wasn't much explosive equipment. Minus the generators and all that. But, explosives like landmines and frags were a no-no. Of course, that didn't stop Jerome or Stanley from learning the ins and outs of their machines. If anything, the bomb was just like a machine; it was made, it could be disassembled.

"Actually, I _may_ know something."

-

His Pip-boy kept going off. Lucas _did_ tell him that the pool of water surrounding the bomb was irradiated. At least that checks off one of Moria's steps for the first chapter. After an hour of tinkering, Megaton was _finally_ safe from the bomb. Of course, no one but Lucas noticed.

"My God… You did it! You actually defused the damn thing!"

Jerome gave him a thumbs up. He wasn't feeling too well. Lucas noticed and took him to the local doctor. After getting some RadAway, Jerome made his way to Moria to let her know about his radiation experience. Since he still had some radiation in him, Moria gave him some of her homemade RadAway. She also gave him some Rad-X as a reward. Exiting the store, Jerome walked into Lucas.

"Here, kid. You've earned it."

"A key?"

"Yup. See that house over there? It's now yours. Congrats, kid."

The house wasn't fully furnished as it had been unoccupied for years, but it was enough for someone like Jerome. He could at least save up on caps for his 'adventure.' Exiting his safe house, he bumped into a familiar hard body. Before he could splatter out an apology, Jericho spoke up.

"Lucas said you needed help. Where're ya going?"

Jerome just earned himself a new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter is done. I had some parts of this written in my journal. Just added the rest today. It's gonna be a while before the fifth chapter comes out since unlike my other ones it's written in a journal instead of stored in Word.
> 
> Next up, _Supply Run_. That should be fun.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
